List of Mario series characters
Here are the famous Mario characters in order by games. Donkey Kong * Mario * Donkey Kong * Pauline Donkey Kong Jr. * Donkey Kong Jr. Mario Bros. * Luigi Super Mario Bros. * Bowser * Princess Peach * Toad * Koopa * Goomba Super Mario Bros. 2/Super Mario Advance * Wart * Birdo Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * Koopalings * Lemmy Koopa * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Iggy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Hammer Bros. Super Mario Land * Princess Daisy Super Mario World/Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 * Yoshi Dr. Mario * Dr. Mario Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Wario Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land * Captain Syrup Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island/Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Bowser * Kamek Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Mallow * Geno * Smithy Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS * Metal Mario * King Bob-omb * Koopa the Quick * Big Bully Mario Golf * Plum * Harry * Sonny * Charlie * Maple Mario Party * Koopa Kid Super Smash Bros. * Mario * Bowser * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Donkey Kong Mario Tennis * Waluigi Dr. Mario 64 * Nurse Peach Mario Party 3 * Tumble * Millennium Star * Game Guy Paper Mario * Kammy Koopa * Star Spirits * Twink Super Smash Bros. Melee * Mario * Bowser * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Luigi Luigi's Mansion * Professor E. Gadd * King Boo Wario Land 4 * Princess Shokora * Golden Diva Super Mario Sunshine * FLUDD * Toadsworth * Bowser Jr. * Shadow Mario * Petey Piranha * Mecha Bowser WarioWare Inc.: Mega Mircogame$! * Jimmy T. * Mona * Dribble and Spitz * Dr. Crygor * 9-Volt Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Cackletta * Fawful * Bowletta * Queen Bean * Prince Peasley * Popple * Rookie Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! * Toadette Mario Party 6 * Brighton * Twila Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Goombella * Koops * Flurrie * Yoshi Kid * Bobbery * Ms. Mowz * Shadow Sirens * Vivian * Beldam * Marilyn * X-Nauts * Lord Crump * Sir Grodus * Tec-XX Mario Golf: Advance Tour * Ella * Neil Mario Party Advance * Shroomlock * Mr. E * Mushbert * Mrs. Shroomlock * Pengwen WarioWare: Touched! *Ashley and Red *Mike *Sewer Guru *Dr. Payne *Bridget the Baker *Jamie T. *James T. *Art and Decko *Sal Out *Luna *The Pork Lions *Sammy Rai *Garbage Boy *4.1 and 4.2 *Scratchy the 'Fro Bug *Numchuck the Monkey *Vanessa Mario Kart DS * R.O.B Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Shroobs * Princess Shroob * Elder Princess Shroob * Baby Peach * Young Toadsworth * Kylie Koopa * Toadbert * Young E. Gadd * Yoob Mario Tennis: Power Tour * Clay * Ace Super Mario Strikers * Super Team New Super Mario Bros. * Mega Goomba * Mummipokey * Monty Tank * Cheepskipper * Lakithunder Mario Kart Arcade GP * Pac-Man * Blinky * Mrs. Pac-Man Super Princess Peach * Perry * Army Hammer Bro. Mario Hoops: 3 on 3 * Ninja * Black Mage * Moogle * White Mage * Cactuar * Malboro Yoshi Island DS * Baby Wario * Baby DK Wario: Master of Disguise * Theif Wario * Cosmic Wario * Arty Wario * Genius Wario * Sparky Wario * Captain Wario * Dragon Wario * Wicked Wario * Goodstyle * Count Cannoli * Carpaccio * Terrormisu WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Young Cricket *Master Mantis *Penny Crygor *Jimmy P. *Diamond City Roughs Mario Party 8 * MC Ballyhoo * Big Top Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Mario * Princess Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Luigi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario * Bowser * Princess Peach * Luigi * Waluigi * Wario * Princess Daisy * Yoshi *